xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamato Yoshi(Master Splinter)
In the 2012 cartoon, Hamato Yoshi (like the 1987 series) was exposed to mutagen and is transformed into Splinter. In the introductory episode "Rise of The Turtles - Part 1-2", Splinter reveals to the turtles that in his life as Yoshi, he married Tang Shen and had an infant daughter named Miwa, and that they were killed in a fire set by Oroku Saki. It was later revealed that Miwa, kidnapped by Saki and raised by him, grew up to be this show's version of Karai. Splinter learned this during a confrontation with the Shredder, and his rage over this act nearly led to Shredder's demise until Karai herself intervened. Hamato Yoshi/Splinter is voiced by Hoon Lee. History When I was a young man, I fell in love with a woman.Her name was tang shen. And I was not the only one who loved her. There was another man competing for her attention Oroku saki. Shredder. One day, he insulted me in front of her. He called me many things. I felt I could not let those insults go unanswered. I lost my temper. And over time, our rivalry festered into hatred Until shredder sought to finish me And I lost my beloved tang shen. Training # You are ninjas. You work in the shadows, in secret. This becomes difficult if there is proof of your existence in high-definition. # Anger is self-destructive. Raphael! Stand up. Evade the arrows. # Hajime! Ya me! Again, except this time, Leonardo, donatello, and Michelangelo, insult Raphael. Wait. Insult him? Yes. And he can't fight back? No. # Ninniku seishin is the ability to endure insults with patience and humility.You cannot be a true ninja until you master it. You must get that video back. Using reason, not force. # My sons, you cannot drive each other apart. In times like these, unity is important. Do not forget the most basic lesson. An effective team thinks as one. # Leonardo, you are not the only person or turtle to fool yourself in front of a girl. # Deception is the ninja's most powerful weapon. And Karai appears to be a master of it. # "Remember my son, everything that you know I have shown you, but I have not shown you everything that I know." It it wasn't a fair fight. - What do you mean, "fair fight"? A fair fight, you know, where either side could win? So a fair fight is a fight you could lose. Well, yes, but - Well, what I what I mean is - You don't want to assure your victory. No, I do, but Ow! Hey! - Was that fair? - No! Did I win? - I see your point. - Seek victory, not fairness. Hai, sensei. Training Episodes # New Friend, Old Enemy # Turtle Temper # Meet Mondo Gecko # The Fourfold Trap # Vengeance is Mine # Baxters Gambit Techniques # Backflips # Omote Kote Gyaku. # The Healing Hands Weapons # Arrows # Katanas # Ninja Smoke Bombs # Staff # The Ancient Scrolls Students # Leonardo (2012) # Raphael(2012) # Michelangelo(2012 TV series) # Donatello (2012) # April O'Neil (2012) Screenshots 12shadow.PNG 12miwa.PNG 56k.PNG 57kass.PNG Splinter.PNG A00B4020-A760-4950-BBEB-1828D35748D9.jpeg Category:TMNT Universe Category:Sword Wielders Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Metahumans Category:My Masters Category:Archer Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Telepath Category:Tacticians Category:Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Visions Category:Splicers Category:Father Category:Legal Guardian Category:Vengeance Category:Japanese Category:Deceased Category:Army of Light Category:Hamato Clan Category:Healing Powers Category:Tail Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Ninja Category:Killed In Action Category:Married Category:Occlumency Category:Americans Category:Lab Rat Category:Martial Artist Category:Immigrants Category:Murdered Category:Warrior Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Widower Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Heterosexuality